Rynar the Barbarian
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: A young slave has escaped his captive only to run into another danger. But to his rejoice, he's saved by the manliest warrior around. M/M


This fanfic is a gift for rykeforlife187 on deviantART. You can find my drawing I used as the cover image for this fanfic in my deviantART gallery.

* * *

Barefeet run across the rocky terrains of a desolate valley, accompanied by shallow breathing.

A young man runs as fast as he can. He has spikey and shaggy brown hair, and gray eyes. He's wearing nothing but a loincloth and some jewelry like pearl earrings and necklaces. He also has a metal collar around his neck and shackles on his wrists.

Getting exhausted, Jakelas decided to rest by a large rock to catch his breath. He prays to his gods that he's run far enough so they wouldn't be able to catch up with him.

Jakelas gasped in shock as he felt a pain. Deep in his loins. He looked down to his horror.  
"Oh gods, not again! Why?" he distressed as he grabs hold of his hard-on that peaked out of his loincloth. Jakelas sat down by the rock and starts rubbing his cock. He can feel that he's already starting to come. His cock hot and shaking. He's rubbing faster and faster until warm liquid squirts out and he let out an erotic moan. He collapsed down against the rock, his energy drained from the orgasm. He breathes heavily until his heart calms down.

"Well well well..."

Jakelas opened his eyes in alarm, and stood up quickly to find three large desert bandits. Muscular and quite hairy.

"What do we have here?" the apparent leader said.  
"Looks like a pretty little slut eager to please." one of them answered.  
"Please don't hurt me." Jakelas pleaded. He pulls out his golden bracelets and armbands, and offers them to the scavengers, "Here, you can take my jewelry. I'm sure they're worth something."

The three all laughed very loud.  
"Of course we'll take your jewelry and sell them off for something better. But that's not _all_ we want." he said ominously.  
"Wha-what do you want?" Jakelas asked worriedly.  
"To have our way with you!" the bandit leader said, as the other two grabbed Jakelas' arms. They forced him on his knees as the leader pulled his pants down, revealing his hard cock.  
"Take my member into your mouth, slave, and suck it!" the leader ordered, holding his penis near Jakelas' face.  
"No! I won't do it!" Jakelas cried, shaking his head away from it, while struggling from the two bandits' grasps.  
"Do it, or you'll lose yours!" the leader shouted, grabbing his sword and aiming it to Jakelas' member.  
"No, please don't! I'll do it!" Jakelas shrieked.  
"Good, then get to it." the leader chuckled, grabbing Jakelas by his hair and shoved him into his hard cock.  
Jakelas began to suck unwillingly but the bandits threatened him with more beatings, the slave began to suck the leader's cock with all his might.  
"AAHHH!" the leader cried out as he shot his semen into the slave's mouth. He ordered, "Now swallow!", and Jakelas did just that, reluctantly.  
Both the bandit leader and Jakelas gasp for air. The former recovering his strength after being spent, the latter for having the bandit's cock in his mouth for a long time.

"Okay, I sucked your member. Will you let me go now?" Jakelas pleaded.  
The bandit trio just caught at his pathetic plea.  
"You forgot about the two of us?!" one of the them questioned.  
"You will suck our members!" said the other, as they both pull down their pants as well.  
So the young slave suck on each of their hard cocks and forced to drink their milky white liquid. But his ordeal is not over. Now full of lust, the bandits remove their clothes, standing above the young slave fully nude with still rigid shafts. They remove the slave's loincloth, forced him on his stomach and the leader shoved his cock in Jakelas' ass. The slave cried with pain but the leader continued to push into him until his cock was completely buried in his ass. The leader held onto Jakelas' shoulders as he forced his cock in and out of the slave.  
While the leader rams the poor slave, the other two are fapping furiously at the display. The sound of their cocks stroking is as audible as the skin contact between Jakelas' ass and the leader's groin.  
"Stop please! I beg you stop! Please!" Jakelas cried, as he feels his own member growing hard and throbbing. But his pleas fall into deaf ears, or rather only arousing the sex-crazed bandits more.  
The leader continues to hump and hump until he screamed as his semen shot into the slave. The other bandits squirt their juices on the slave's face. Jakelas cried as he too came.  
He's not done, the other two each want to put their members inside him.  
Just when he thought they're done with him, their lust still hasn't died. They continue to fuck him and spew their thick liquids at him despite his protests. They even put their tongues in his mouth.  
He tried to get them to show mercy, but they just fuck him harder. All he can do is wail in despair. He silently prayed to his patron god to save him from his torture. But he's starting to believe they had forsaken him for his sin of sodomy. He soon blackout from the intense pleasure, but that doesn't stop them from using him more.

* * *

Morning came, and so had the bandits and the slave.

The three bandits lay on the ground, covered in semen, their penis flaccid, and heavy breathing. Jakelas on the other hand, while he's also covered in semen, lies facing his back on the bandits. He is silently weeping. While he's glad they finally stopped after a night of endless orgy, he's ashamed of himself.  
"Forgive me, mother and father. Wherever you are. I had shamed myself."

"Well, as much as I enjoyed myself. It's time we head off now." the leader ordered his men. The trio put their clothing on.

"What do we do with the slut?" one of them chides. Jakelas stops weeping as he listens.

"I say we put him out of his misery." the leader says, pulling his sword out.

Jakelas froze with fear as the two grabbed his arms and have him face the leader.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make it fast." he assured, "First I'll take your head off and then your cock."

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll have fun with them." one of the two chuckles.

"WHAT?! No please! I don't wanna die! Please! Have mercy!" Jakelas screams frantically as one of the two bandits held his head down, tears coming out of his eyes. "NOOO! MOMMA! PAPPA! SAVE ME! HELP ME! **_NOOOOOO!_** "

The leader raise his sword up.

"HALT!" a deep booming voice made everyone stop what they were doing. They looked above them and there standing is a tall, muscular man. As tall and as muscular as the bandits, maybe a little more so. He is half-nude, wearing nothing but a loincloth with a belt, earrings and a medallion around his neck. He has dark-skinned and long dreadlocks, which suggests he's of African descent. He wields a large sword on his right hand.

The slave noticed the bandits let him go and back away in fear. For the bandits know who stand before them.

"It's- it's Rynar the Barbarian!" the leader explained.

" _Rynar the Barbarian?_ " Jakelas thought. He recall hearing stories of his exploits, but wasn't sure if he was real. He also heard that he's loved by many women, and he can see why. Those muscles. His good-looking face, despite his grim determined expression. He feels himself getting aroused, but unlike before it felt good.

"Wha-what are you two standing around for?! Get him!" the leader ordered his men.

"Right, boss!" one of the two complied. They both ran to him shouting with their sword and axe.

Rynar runs down the hill towards them as well, sword ready for battle. Jakelas couldn't help but noticed like him, Rynar is barefoot. Such big meaty feet. Jakelas's member is throbbing.

He watches as Rynar began fighting the two bandits. Despite being outnumbered 2-to-1, he appears to have no problem. In fact, it's child's play to him. In no time, Rynar had his rapers beheaded in one swipe.

That now leaves the leader...

"You'll pay for that, Barbarian!"

"Come on then!" Rynar said with a smirk.

Their fight lasted longer than with the two bandits. The sound of two swords clanking vibrates between the hills and rocks as they fought savagely. Jakelas prays that his hero will kill his raper and save him. He will be forever grateful.

To his heart's beat, the barbarian has beheaded leader. A fitting death considering what the vicious bandit planned to do to the slave.

The barbarian just stood there, lowered his sword but still has both hands on the hilt, breathing heavily, and glistening in sweat. The slave has never been so turned on in his life, but knew he has so many female lovers he could have have someone like him. That knowledge alone made him frown. Still, he wishes to give him his thanks.

Out of modesty, Jakelas put on his slave loincloth and walked up to his savior.

"Excuse me, sir?" he asked nervously, "I want to say..."

"Are you okay?" Rynar asked with soft deep voice, putting his large hand on Jakelas' shoulder.

"I... I..." suddenly Jakelas wrapped his arms around his hard pecs. He started to cry loud, tears gushing out. "I thought I was gonna die! I was so scared! What they did to me! I begged them to stop! But they didn't care! I couldn't even stop my own body from liking what they did!"

The barbarian respond by putting his muscular-toned arms around the slave to comfort him.

"Shhhh. It's going to be okay. You're save now. I'm here." he said, rubbing his back. That feeling shot up to Jakelas' groin, but thought nothing of it.

"But what am I gonna do now? I have nowhere to go. I've been away from family for so long. I don't even know if they're still alive." Jakelas wondered.

"Well, you may come with me. I'm heading towards a city a few moons from here."

"Oh thank you! Than you so much! How can I ever repay you?" Jakelas asked. Rynar thought for moment and had this thougth.

"Well, you may show your gratitude by bowing down and kiss my feet." Rynar ordered. Jakelas was surprised by that kind of request, but he's happy to anyway since Rynar has such sexy feet.

The young slave went on his fours and starts kisses Rynar's meaty feet.

"Thank you! *kiss* Thank you! *kiss kiss* Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jakelas said, as he keeps on kissing each toe. Rynar appears to be enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

Rynar and Jakelas are resting at a forested area after traveling two moons. They put up a campfire and are eating meat from a savage wild animal Rynar has killed. After their dinner, Jakelas told the barbarian his story.

"I was taken from my home by this warlord. He demanded that I become his slave, or else he massacre everyone in my village. To show his control over me, he ordered me to strip in front of everyone. My mother was crying seeing me in such a manner. Then they shackle my neck and wrists and I was dragged from my village in chains. It was the last time I saw my family and friends. So I was brought to the warlord's palace where I was forced to serve him and his men. I was bring them food and drinks. To entertain everyone, I was forced to dance like a harem girl for them to gawk at. They would make me do things." he paused briefly, "Like sucking their cocks and drink their semen. They would also kiss me and touch me, and fuck me in the ass. I hated doing them, but I can't help but be aroused. I would often masturbate in my cell. They would even have monthly orgies, with me as the centerpiece."

Jakelas wipes a tear from his eyes as he finishes, "One day, I was able to snatch a guard's key while everyone's drunk from an orgy. I quietly snuck out of the palace and ran as fast as I can. And I haven't stopped until I know I was far enough for them to come after me."

"I'm sorry about what you've been through." Rynar sympathized.

"I'm ashamed to return to home. After all I went through, I feel like I'm no longer the boy everyone in my village knows."

"Maybe not, but what you become afterwards is entirely up to you."

"You're right. I guess I should be my true self. The person I've been hiding my whole life. Now is my chance to-" Jakelas stopped talking when Rynar suddenly grabbed his head and shoved his tongue into the former slave's mouth. Unlike the other bandits, his kiss was more tender. He soon removes his mouth from the former slave, leaving a trail of drool behind.

"Rynar?" Jakelas yelped with shock.

"Just like you, I love men." Rynar stated with a smile, like it was no big deal. Jakelas was surprised to hear that.

"But you pleasure women. That's what I hear about in your exploits." Jakelas questioned. "I even heard rumors you were to be married to Princess Stefonni."

"Like yourself I have to keep up appearances. Not many would except that their mighty hero is gay. True, I do pleasure women. But it doesn't arouse me as much as I arouse them. And yes, it's true that I am to be wed to Princess Stefonni, but I have reject her by telling her I prefer seeking adventure over settling down. Also, she does not appeal to me, and she tends to order me around too much. Always expects me to obey her every command."

"Yikes!" Jakelas sympahtized.

"Tell me about it. Bottom line is, I prefer men over women. Nothing is more pure than love between men. Cocks pressing against each other. Squirting our essence to each other." Rynar explained in a low tone that made his member throb.

Rynar gets up and stood in front of Jakelas. The former slave couldn't helped notice his bulge through his loincloth, he's already got a hard-on.

"Rynar?" he said in confusion, looking up at him. He pulled out his loincloth, revealing his enormous cock. It's already grown hard and throbbing.

"Suck!" the barbarian ordered. Unlike the bandit leader, his voice was much more welcoming. But Jakelas was shocked that he would ask for such a thing. Yet, he saved his life from a much worse fate, so he obeyed.

Jakelas put his mouth on the barbarian's huge black member. The former slave already feels aroused. He starts moving his mouth in and out. Soon Rynar's milky liquid shot into his mouth. "Now drink." the barbarian ordered. Of course, Jakelas doesn't need to be told.

"Take off your loincloth." Rynar ordered. Jakelas comply and Rynar removes his as well. Both are sporting hard-ons.

Rynar then forced Jakelas on the ground, gently but firmly. He puts his hands on the young man's shoulders and push his cock into Jakelas' ass.

"Ohhh..." Jakelas moaned. He's never felt so good in his life. Not since the day he was taken from his home.

Rynar grunts with each push, making Jakelas cry out, not in pain but in bliss. The barbarian soon screamed a loud warrior cry as he squirts his semen inside the boy's ass. Rynar breathes heavily and is once again glistened in sweat.

Seeing Jakelas' naked body has filled Rynar with even more lust, so he took him again. Filling his hole with member once more. The sound of skin contact fills Jakelas' ears. Rynar feels total dominance over the slave. Jakelas is his now. He's Rynar the Barbarian. He can do whatever he wants. He can have whatever he want. And he wants Jakelas. Oh how he wants Jakelas. He belongs to Rynar now. Nothing will change that. No one will take Jakelas from him. Even if he has to chain Jakelas himself, he's his property now.

Jakelas has never felt so much pleasure in his life. He cries, he moans, he groans, he screams as the barbarian has his way with him. But he wants it. He _need_ its. He doesn't want it to stop. And Rynar hasn't. He's given him multiple orgasms. He's begging for more, and Rynar happily complies as his lust hasn't died down, it just grows stronger with each orgasm.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_ " his battle cry echoes through the night.

* * *

The morning light shines on the new lovers. Rynar has his arms over Jakelas protectively. The barbarian has never felt so complete in his life. This former slave has become everything to him. He swears he will protect him, even to his dying breath. He _never_ wants to lose him.

With a yawn, he shakes Jakelas awake. "Wake up. It's time to get up."

"Okay, Rynar." Jakelas complied, giving him a kiss on the lips. Rynar smiled at his affection.

They both stood up getting ready to head to the city. Most of what they're packing up is taken from the bandits, since they're obviously not using them anymore. Just as Rynar is about to pick up his sack, his eyes caught Jakelas behind as he's helping with the clean-up. Rynar is once again filled with lust. He figured he's really in no hurry to go to the city.

Before Jakelas knew it, his loincloth was torn, pushed onto the ground and rolled to his back. He looked up to see Rynar on top of him, holding his arms down with his large meaty hands, himself nude and has the face of a hungry predator.

"Say it!" the lust-filled barbarian ordered in a deep sensual voice, already breathing heavily. His huge member hard and throbbing and dripping cum.

For the first time in his life, Jakelas is happy.

"Please fuck me, Rynar the Barbarian!" Jakelas begged.

* * *

Jakelas is based on rykeforlife187's self-insert OC Jake.


End file.
